dreamweaversfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Wreck
Iron Wreck is the seventh episode of Cartoons Tunes. Synopsis: Angered by Iron Weasel's lack of disturbing and rock and rolling, Gustavo decides to turn them into gentleman with more brains, and less brawns, but when it worked out well, Iron Weasel are turned into more gentle. Plot: Teaser: Gustavo is asked by Principle Jones to have Ben and Kitty perform the Glee version of "Crazy/You Drive Me Crazy", suddenly Iron Weasel crashes through the wall with their band van (as the laugh track began), and Gustavo yells at them to wait their turn, and tells them to get ready, as Trent starts the song, Kitty began singing, "Baby, I'm so into you, You got that somethin', what can I do?, Baby, you spin me around, The Earth is movin', but I can't feel the ground", and Ben is told by Gustavo that Jones wants Ben to be shirtless in the song, which Ben takes his jacket and shirt off, as he sang, "Oh, that kinda lovin', Turns a man to a slave, Oh, that kinda lovin', Sends a man right to his grave", as Tripp began the guitar solo (laugh track), Gustavo tells him the stop, and is forced to start over due to his guitaring. Kitty started singing, "Baby, I'm so into you, You got that somethin', what can I do?, Baby, you spin me around, The Earth is movin', but I can't feel the ground", and Ben sang, "Oh, that kinda lovin', Turns a man to a slave, Oh, that kinda lovin', Sends a man right to his grave", then they both sang, "Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby, Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby", then Derek began piano recitiling (laugh track), Gustavo then angrily emerged and confronted Derek, "What are you doing?", Derek answered, "Doing the piano recitle, since i'm a piano recitler", then Gustavo tells him to keep quiet, and then he has Ben and Kitty start over again, Ben questioned, "Again?", Gustavo shouted, "Again!", Ben and Kitty groan, Kitty sang, "Baby, I'm so into you, You got that somethin', what can I do?, Baby, you spin me around, The Earth is movin', but I can't feel the ground", then Ben sang, "Oh, that kinda lovin', Turns a man to a slave, Oh, that kinda lovin', Sends a man right to his grave", then they both sang, "Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby, Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby", Ben sang, "Tell me, you're so into me, That I'm the only one you will see, yeah", Kitty sang, "Tell me, I'm not in the blue (Ben: Ooh), That I'm not wastin' my feelings on you", then Ben sang, "Every time I look at you...", Kitty sang, "My heart is jumpin', what can I do?", they were about to sing, "You drive me crazy", when Ash and Burger played eruptedly, Gustavo facepalmed and slided down his face, got up, approached Ash and Burger, Gustavo gently said, "I'm asking you one favor to...", then he angrily yelled at Ash and Burger, "...STOP PLAYING!!!!!!!!" (laugh track), Ash and Burger got up and put away their instruments, "We're gonna keep doing this over and over again without distractions", Ben whined, "Again!?", Kitty whined, "Gustavo, we can't keep doing this over and over again", Gustavo said, "We're going have to unless Tripp Campbell and the Three Stooges pipe down", then suddenly (laugh track) Moe, Larry and Curly arrived, Larry said, "You called for us?, we're here", Gustavo said, "I was referencing Ash, Derek and Burger, not you three" (laugh track), Moe grabbed Larry's hair, "Spread out, he doesn't need us right now", they drive away, then Gustavo confronted Iron Weasel, "One more, and you're off to detention", Derek said, "Well who died and you made principle?", (laugh track) they looked at each other smiled at each other, Gustavo angrily shouted, "I am going to tell Principle Jones to give you one day of detention, now get out!", Derek, Ash, Burger and Tripp left, then Gustavo told Ben and Kitty, "Okay, one more time, start over" Ben and Kitty groan, Ben said, "I sure wish, I could stop doing this over and over again", Kitty said, "Tell me about it, in 3 hours I have ballet practicing, about Swan Lake" (laugh track), Gustavo said, "Ben, Kitty, start over, Trent, begin", Trent facepalmed himself groaning, then he began playing, Kitty sang, "Baby, I'm so into you, You got that somethin', what can I do?, Baby, you spin me around, The Earth is movin', but I can't feel the ground", then Ben sang, "Oh, that kinda lovin', Turns a man to a slave, Oh, that kinda lovin', Sends a man right to his grave", then they both sang, "Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby, Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby", Ben sang, "Tell me, you're so into me, That I'm the only one you will see, yeah", Kitty sang, "Tell me, I'm not in the blue (Ben: Ooh), That I'm not wastin' my feelings on you", then Ben sang, "Every time I look at you...", Kitty sang, "My heart is jumpin', what can I do?", they both sang, "You drive me crazy (Kitty: I just can't sleep, Ben: Crazy), Crazy, i'm in too deep, you know i'm crazy, (Ben: Crazy, Kitty: But it feels alright), baby, thinking of you keeps me up all night, you know i'm crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby, crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby", Gustavo happily listend, then flames popped out, and Gustavo covers his ears, as Iron Weasel began singing the song, "Pull my finger", Derek sang, "Pull my finger, It's a real stinker, Pull my finger, Just don't break my heart, Smell it linger, It's a massive stinker, Smell it linger, Just don't smell my heart", (laugh track), Gustavo is angry as his face turns red, Kelly picks up some headphones to put on her ears from hearing Gustavo's angry yell, Ben and Kitty covered their ears, as well as the others, Tripp said, "Run!", as he dropped his guitar, as Burger dropped his, Derek dropped the microphones, and Ash drops his drumstricks, as they all escape from Gustavo's wrath, and Gustavo angrily yells and chases after them, Ben said, "I hope we don't start over again when he comes back", (laugh track) End of teaser. Act 1: Fred Jones, Sr. forgives Ben and Kitty for allowing Iron Weasel to mess up the song he wants not distracting, Gustavo came back in with Iron Weasel grabbed their collars (laugh track), Gustavo, "Principle Jones, you would not believe would I have been through", Sr. tells Gustavo, "Listen Gustavo, I want this song, non-distracting, do you hear me?", Gustavo, "Yes, sir", Sr., "Now i'm going back to my office, I want this song better again by tomorrow, and if isn't, don't bother complaining", Gustavo nods and smiles nervously as Fred Jones, Sr. left, Iron Weasel looked at each other and were about, Gustavo, "Get back here!", the Weasels turn back around, "Iron Weasel, you think you're the most greatest rock band in history, but, you distracting too much with your impulsivnesses" (laugh track), Gustavo approaches Derek, "Derek cares more to himself than others", Derek said, "Derek and I do agree", Gustavo said, "Quiet you two" (laugh track), then he went to Burger, "Burger has no manners", Burger picks up a pie (laugh track), Gustavo confusingly asks, "Where did you get that pie?", Burger said, "Found it", as he eats with his mouth (laugh track) as pie got on Gustavo, as he flicks off his jacket, and then Gustavo walks to Ash, "Ash...", he notices Ash making a goofy smile, and comes close to his ear hearing, "911, what is your emergency", "Yeah, i'm here for my car insurance", "He's going down track, it's a goal!" (laugh track), and Gustavo grabs Ash's ear shouting, "...needs a brain!", Ash shouts whiningly, and whines, "Why am I the most painful one?" (laugh track), and finally Gustavo approaches Tripp, "and Tripp needs to take better care of his band", Tripp said, "Gustavo, i'm doing as best as I can, it's just that, there my friends, and I brought them along, and I tagged along with them", Derek, "Yeah, there's no problem with the kid going anywhere we like" (laugh track), then Gustavo walks away from them and says, "You boys are acting crazy, you're less smart, you're dumb and you don't have stronger brains", Tripp says, "My brain's all about rocking", shows Tripp's brain showing a performance of "Nothin' but a Good Time" (laugh track), Ash says, "My brain is a little worm", shows Ash's brain showing a worm saying, "Howdy do, I love you" (laugh track), Burger says, "My brain is a little messy", shows Burger's brain a little messy with trash and junk (laugh track) and Derek says, "And my brain is perfectly handsome", shows Derek's brain with sunglasses and a smile, "Thanks, Derek" (laugh track), Gustavo says, "What I am telling you is that you're acting like cavemen!", Ash says, "Oh, I remember our ancestors being cavemen", Tripp says, "Tell me about it, I hadn't saw them since they died", Burger says, "That's right, since the earthquake", as they look back as we flashback into the Prehistoric Era, where we see a Caveman Derek making fire, but ends up burning himself, as he screams insanely as he comes to the view screaming (laugh track), a Caveman Burger gets up and smells and comes to the Caveman Derek, laughing and trying to play with it, only to see his finger on fire, and he screams, they both scream (laugh track), a Caveman Ash appeared and saw them on fire, and laughing, then the Caveman Derek approached the Caveman Ash and slapped him with the fire on his hair, as the Caveman Ash panicked and stops, drops and rolls, "Why me most painful one?" (laugh track), Caveman Derek, "Because you idiot!", then Caveman Ash got up to fight Caveman Derek, then a Caveman Tripp appeared with a bag, "Stop, stop, stop!" (laugh track), then turned around to face him, then the Caveman Tripp dropped the bag out with eggs, "FOOD!", (laugh track) they excitedly came to the egg and began to eat out of it, then suddenly, something rumbly happens, and they looked at each other, "Us hear nothing", as they were about to continue, a crack appeared and open wided as they fell down screaming (laugh track), then we return to the present day, Derek says, "Poor guys, they never made it after they almost took a bite out of that giant egg", then Burger, "Yeah it was so delicious, if it were alive" (laugh track), Gustavo shouted, "Enough!, no more looking back your idiocies, from now, I am going to send a phyciatrist to make you gentleman", Derek said, "If you don't mind, Gustavo, we're not going to laugh at your stupid idea of turning us into gentleman", (laugh track) they went outside in the hall in a moment when they closed the door, they began laugh offscreen, then they came back inside to talk to Gustavo, Derek says, "Look, you can't make us look like gentlemen". Gustavo came close to Derek, "Here's why I think you're all stupid", he came to Derek, "You have no license, you are spoiled, self-centered brat and you talk back at people after everything they say to you", then Derek, "How dare you, sir? I do too have a license and i am not a spoiled, self-centered brat, and do not talk back at people after everything they say to me!", (laugh track) Gustavo shouts, "That is back talking!", then he comes to Burger, "You are a crybaby", Burger back talks, "That is so not true!", Gustavo hits the pie plate on the ground, then Burger starts whining and hugs Ash, "He is mean" (laugh track), Ash hugs back and comforts Burger, as Gustavo confronts Ash, "You spoil everything, sabotage our plans by blurting them out, and you say everything people doing mean things to you, that you regret saying", Ash, "hey, that's not true, I didn't even spoiled me and Burger's secret handshake", Burger panics and puts his hand over Ash's mouth, "No, Ash! Don't spoil our secret handshake!", Ash, "I'm sorry, Burger, I hope we don't get detention, Oh why did I say that?", (laugh track) and Gustavo approaches Tripp, "And you lay head over heels on hot girls", Tripp, "Gustavo, I never said anything about the moment I first came here, I said Daphne was hot", Izzy shocked asked, "You laid head over heels on Daphne?", then turns to Daphne, "Paws off!" (laugh track), Gustavo then walked away from them, "You 4 are idiots! You have no brains! And you are impulsive!, you're going to become geniuses with brains, you'll become more restraint, rather you like it or not, you're going to get supervision, tomorrow", Derek says, "If you don't mind we're not going to laugh your other stupid idea", they all left again to the door, and closed it, and laughed offscreen again. (laugh track) Later in the night, the boys got ready for bed, when Iron Weasel came in their beds, they started yawning and annoying them. (laugh track) Act 2: TBA Act 3: TBA Cast: *Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson *Maggie Blue O'Hara as Kitty Pryde *Caitlyn Taylor Love as Izzy Fuentes *Stephen Gramer Glickman as Gustavo Rocque *Logan Miller as Tripp Campbell *Steve Valentine as Derek Jupiter *Greg Baker as Burger Pitt *Stephen Full as Ash Tyler *Gary Cole as Fred Jones, Sr. *Frank Welker as Fred Jones, Jr. Trivia: *Thus showing the errors of Music in this episode. Category:Episodes